


in those eyes

by spleenqueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, M/M, old!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spleenqueen/pseuds/spleenqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they move so fast</p>
            </blockquote>





	in those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> christ! i was going through my old deviantart (shudder) and found this. very short, a little choppy and experimental, but still sweet, i hope. as i thought i was cool when i was in the tail end of grade school while writing boyband fanfic, there's no capital letters allowed. it was a response to an old 1d kinkmeme prompt that i can't, for the life of me, find. if you recognize it, please let me know so i can link that i guess. this is genuinely years old. i did a lot of my best writing ages ago and i've forgotten how prose works (as i move towards poetic professional endeavors). 
> 
> anyway, i sincerely hope you enjoy this fossil, especially in this rather... interesting time to be a 1d fan.

they move so fast. cities, roads, towns. it's all a blur. sing, sign an album, give rehearsed answers to questions, the same questions in every interview, pose for a picture. wash, rinse, repeat. brush your teeth.

they move so fast, everything passing so quickly and every day exactly the same but so different. they're living the dream, he's living the dream, but he's so tired and he's so bored and liam is reconsidering whether or not this really is the dream. 

but then he looks over and he sees /him/, zayn. cigarettes and tattoos and honey skin, eyelashes and jawlines and cheekbones and smolder, warm hands and sleepy heart. maybe that's his dream. no matter what, as long as zayn's there, his dream has been fulfilled.

but he has no idea; liam doesn't really know much of anything anymore. he had security, peace of mind, calm, "i-can-walk-down-the-street-and-get-on-a-bus-and-no-one's-yelling-my-name," but that's a world, a lifetime away.

would he go back? never. never, not ever ever ever, because yes, he's living his dream, skewed up, disorganized and crazy and unpredictable and perfect, beautiful, because he can count zayn's eyelashes in the dark. he can look over in the middle of the night when he can't sleep and he's trying not to think about every bad decision he's made, when he's reconsidering this whole thing, and he can see the most perfect person that's ever lived.

the smell of smoke lingers in another random hotel room, nameless city and skyline and zayn, and liam looks over across the room and god, he has everything and nothing, doesn't he? he has the world in the palm of his hands, the greatest friends anyone could ask for, and he's got zayn. zayn has him, pulling at his heart and liam's whispering iloveyouiloveyouiloveyousodamnmuch and of course he doesn't hear, doesn't know no matter how many times he whispers it, even if's zayn's bloody conscious.

and so he counts zayn's eyelashes instead of sheep, glances over at him and smiles and hugs him and pulls him and grips him so tight. they're falling, falling so fast. every seam slowly ripping, the little pieces shattering and they're losing themselves and pretty soon it's just going to end. they'll never see it coming and everything will fall right out of their grasp, even zayn, so liam presses against him and holds him until he leaves imprint on his skin and his knuckles and fingers have gone white.

he tries not to think about it. he thinks about pretty girls with semi-rude, suggestive posters, he thinks of ziam and larry and spoons and daddy direction. liam interlocks his fingers with zayn's, and hopes he can avoid the inevitable.


End file.
